Run Away for the Better
by Milo Fairy
Summary: When zelda father forces her to marry a prince she runs away to a family of a mute husband, sweet mother, cute but dorky son, rebelious daughter and another child who thinks shes a pirate. What can go wrong? LOTS. This is rated PG-13! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter One Run Away

Disclaimer-I obviously don't own hyrule...or nintendo or anything in this story.

This is my 1st fan fic...so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Hey! I rewrote the chapter 1 so it'd less boring. :-P

Ten years ago my mother died. It made my father known as the king of sorrows. He became more selfish after the death and brought me down with him. And one thing for sure, dress's suck!

"Zelda wake up dear" Impa called as she opened the white curtains and let the run rays run threw my room and hit me. "Your father wants a word with you, didn't mention what about though" She said with a smile on her face. Impa looked much better when she smiled; it hid most of her wrinkles.

I moaned and attempted to go back to sleep. But Impa knew that if I went back to sleep, no waking me up. "Zelda dear, it's your birthday. I'm sure your father has good news" At the sound of birthday I sprang up. I looked at my calendar, and sure enough, it was July 10th.

Zelda looked in the mirror, grabbed a brush and started to comb her blonde straight hair. She put on her usual gown, the one she hated. And headed down stairs.

After a mornings breakfast, she headed to the ball room where her father sat in a chair, waiting for her. "You wanted me father" She said quietly walking down the stairs entering the room. "Yes I have good news. Today you turn sixteen. You are now considered an adult" Zelda's father was very old fashioned. "No father, eighteen is when you become an adult" Zelda sighed. Her father kept old traditions. And Zelda hated it; it was also why she was forced to wear gowns that she wore. "Oh, is that how it is now days" Her father said while smirking. Zelda was nothing like him, and she was glad. She hated her father. She hated him deeply.

"Well, Zel" He said dropping his smirk. "Don't call me Zel" Zelda demanded. She hated it when he did. Only her friends (i.e...impa) were allowed to call her zel. And father was NOT one of her friends. "Well, dear. You're getting married to Prince Charles" He smiled at that, and at that, Zelda cried. "Zelda he's a fine man, I don't know why your crying. It's your birthday gift"

Zelda knew her father couldn't care less. She knew that Charles was just as bad as her father, maybe worse. "Father." Zelda said getting closer. "Yes dear" He said seeing she had stopped crying. "CHARLES IS A MONSTER EVIL PERSON THAT I WIL NOT MARRY! HES A....HES A.... HYPRACRITICAL CLAGUA!" Zelda yelled in his face. Clagua was a word used to describe the worst level of scum bag. Zelda stomped off to her room. She didn't care if it was her birthday, she hated her life.

"Zel....dear....are you okay?" Impa asked peering into Zelda's room. Zelda was in her bed crying. "Zelda, I know you don't want to get married, not yet anyways. But I made a call. And I have a plan for you. But we must act now" She said looking serious. Zelda dried her eyes and got outta bed. "I got you these" And Impa handed Zelda a pair of hip hugger jeans and a t-shirt. The kind that girls wore now days, the kind of clothes Zelda has wanted for a while now.

Zelda hugged Impa. "But this clothes wont stop Charles from marrying me" Zelda said looking suspiciously at Impas smile. "No, but it will give you clothes to blend in when you run away" At those words Zelda smiled. She now under stood what was going on.

"I called my cousin Dana. She said she'd be more than happy to be a host to you in till maybe your father learns that he can't control you, and that he cant." Impa said. "But father will never learn. He gets worse and worse" Zelda said now sad. If she left, she may never see Impa again. "Don't worry dear; he has to die sooner or later right? Even if it is in forty or fifty years" "Impa you wont be around THAT long" Zelda said looking Impa in the eyes. "There's no winning with you is there?" She said smiling. "You always got to tell me what's wrong don't ya?" "I'm just being honest" Zelda smiled.

"If we leave now for your annual shopping trip, we can go. And I'll cover for you. I'll say you were kidnapped by a very shady character." Zelda smiled and agreed. It was settled, she'd leave.

Zelda was packed and on her way. Impa was taking her to a train station in the next town so that she couldn't be tracked down by father as easily. "Good luck dear" Impa said waving good bye as Zelda hopped into the train. "Oh and one more thing Zel" She handed Zelda a bracelet. "This was your mothers. She would want you to have it" Zelda hugged Impa and got into the train and in her seat.

"Nice bracelet" A red headed girl commented as she sat next to Zelda. "Can I sit here? I'm trying to avoid my two younger sisters. I don't think they'll look for me here."

"Thanks. Yea sure you can sit there no problem." Zelda said smiling. Maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"My names Malon" The red headed girl put her arm out and Zelda shook it.

"Zelda" She replied.

"So where ya headed?" She asked curiously.

"Over to Librianna" Zelda said not sure if she said too much.

"Really? Me too! I live there. I was here in Hyrule for a vacation. Now I'm going back," She said looking out the window, then back at Zelda. This Malon girl has really pretty blue eyes thought Zelda.

"Well, I'm running away." Zelda said proudly. "I honestly thought I'd never get to say that with my strict father."

Malon laughed. "Can't be worse than Ingo" She sighed once again looking out the window.

"You'd b surprised" I sighed as well. Then we broke out laughing as other people in the train looked at us like if we were two loons.

As I got off the train I was greeted by a boy who seemed around my age with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, well, long for a boy anyways. "No offense, but I think that hat came out of style ages ago" I laughed. He lightly blushed and took it off. And now that the hat was off it made his hair have more of a shaggy look, and made him look, well, pretty cute. "I'm sorry. That was blunt of me" I said now blushing. All he did was say 'Are you Zelda' Right when Malon left for she saw her father in the lobby. And there I went. Off talking trash about some boy who was probley here to pick me up.

"No its okay your right. It is out of style" Now he laughed too. "So you are Zelda right?"

"Yes, I am Zelda" Zelda replied smiling.

"My name is Link" He said smiling too.

Soon the 'moment' was broken for a girl that seemed about 12 approached us. "Hello! My name is Saria. So you're Zelda" She said. She had bright green hair that must have been dyed. And bright green eyes to match. "Yes, well, you must like green" I said laughing. Then a woman came with a man. "Hello" The woman said. "I'm Dana, you must be Zelda, am I right?" She said and shook my hand. "This is my husband Jon" She said pointing to the man next to her.

Suddenly I was attacked by a pirate. "ARRG! MATEY!" A little blonde girl yelled attacking me to the ground. "I'LL HAVE YOU SWAP THE DECKS! NOW GET YE MOVING!" The young pirate girl said. "TETRA! GET OFF OF HER!" Link yelled pulling her away. "YOU'RE NOT A PIRATE! GET OVER IT!" "YES YE AM! AND SHE IS ONE TOO! SHES HERE TO STEEL MY TREASURE! ARRRGG!" The little girl wiggled her way from Link. And ran down the air port singing a pirate song.

"Sorry about her" Link said looking annoyed. "Thinks she's a pirate. Don't know why, but some things are better not to know" I laughed. "Its okay" "She's only ten years old, and I hope she gets over the stage soon..." He replied now looking back at her attacking some poor innocent woman.

"Oh dear" Dana sighed. "We best leave before we cause another commotion like we did at the super market yesterday" And she headed over to tetra and pried her off. "BUT SHE STOLE ME TREASURE! ARRGGG" I heard the young girl yell. Oh dear I thought, maybe life as a peasant isn't as easy as it looks...

Yes, I am FULLY aware that Zelda and Tetra is the same person, but we'll live if we play pretend right? Lol. Please review! Tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter Two Meet the most annoying thing

Dis Claimer- I don't own anything

Previously- Zelda gets forced to marry a prince by her father, so she runs away Impas cousins house.

Opps- In the chapter b4 I messed up.... I put hate instead of hat and fat instead of hat...lol. My spell check over looked it. So my apologizes for that mistake

-

We drove to the house in their mini van. I found it hysterical on how many straps they put on that poor little girl that thought she was a pirate....

"I am ye pirate I am!" She shouted as the family argued.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Saria said holding her down, even with five straps she was still able to move around.

"Okay. Pirates don't exist. And your not one. In fact, you look like a loon saying words no one has said for like...a long time" I said looking at the young girl in the eyes. For a moment she calmed down. Then shouted up again. "YOU WONT BE FINDING ME TREASURE!" She said struggling to break free again.

I sat in the back of the van with Link. While Saria and Tetra were bickering the whole way back. And of course with Dana telling them to knock it off.

"Doesn't your father notice what's going on? He never says anything," I whispered to Link.

"He's a Mute," He said looking down at the floor.

"Oh, I'm so.." I began to show sympathy for him, and touched his arm at that point. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." He said smiling. Then reached out to hold my hand when Dana yelled "OKAY! WHERE'RE HERE!"

We hoped out of the blue mini van and I saw the house. Not a ordinary peasant house. "Well, this is not what I expected. I thought it would be some sort of small cottage or shack from what most poor people own. Not saying your poor. But that's what most peasants have...hmm... guess your not a peasant" Zelda said looking around the front yard. Link smirked. Don't know if it was because he thought I was incredibly blunt or because he took it as a compliment. I hope he took it as a compliment, for I didn't mean it as a insult.

We walked into the house. "Link why don't you show Zelda her options for rooms." Dana said smiling. "We don't have a guest room, so you'll probley have to sleep in one of the kids rooms." "Oh okay, no problem." I said smiling. Link led me up stairs and to the first room.

Everything looked...well.. Pirate. I didn't need to guess who's that was. Suddenly from behind something tackled me. "Think ya gonna take over me ship eh?" Of course, it was Tetra. "Get off of her Tetra, I'm showing her around the house" Link sighed. Tetra got off of me... but still gave me a look. Then entered her room and closed the door.

"Well...That takes one room of the list" I said laughing while Link helped me off the floor. "Don't worry, I completely understand you not wanted to be in there," He said laughing as well. "Yes, Captain Loon and Polly would eat me alive" "Who's Polly?" Link asked curiously. "Well every captain has a bird, so I know there's one in there somewhere" I said looking towards the door. It had a pirate flag on it. Under it said beware. _No need to warn me_ I thought _I wont be heading in there any time soon. Who knows what the crew is.... I mean if the pirate flag is an old black bandana with white out with a very bad hand drawn pirate head that looks like xo...hugs and kisses. _I started to laugh. "What" Link said looking around. "Hugs and kisses!" And I laughed harder.

We kept walking down the hallway in till I saw a green door. _Saria_ I thought. He opened the door to find a completely green room. Literally, everything was green. The wall, bed, dresser, TV, (I don't think you were supposed to paint the screen...) and well, everything. "A good game to play here would be find something not green, I think it would take hours," Link laughed when I said that. I smiled thinking I had already made a friendship.

"Last but not least, my room" He opened a normal looking door and showed me a normal looking room. "Wow" I said in shock. "Normal... I was expecting something like... super man all over the place or something" I said laughing. Then I noticed a electric guitar in the corner. "You play?" I asked pointing at it. "Yup" He said smiling.

Turning around what his mistake. I walked over to the guitar, picked it up and started playing crawling by Linkin Park. "Whoa" He said watching me. "Your awesome" He said inching closer. "Nah, I just play on my spare time. You know...when king of 'sorrows' is away," I said smiling. I think I just found my room.

"Well, I think I pick this one, the normal one" I said smiling at Link. "Fine with me" He said smiling back at me. "KIDS! LUNCH" Dana called. Link and I walked out the room to see the battle. Saria vs. Tetra. Tetra was pulling at Sarias hair while Saria tried racing down the stairs. "This is normal, they don't get along" Link said seeing the look of shock on my face.

"YOUR GOING DOWN BUSTER!" I heard Saria yell.

"NOT IF POLLY HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT" And I saw Tetra throw a fake bird at Saria.

"I'M GETTING FOOD 1ST!" Yelled Saria dodging 'Polly'.

Meanwhile Link was sneaking past them to get down the stairs. He put his finger to his lips when he saw me looking and motioned me to come over. I tiptoed past the fight scene and walked down stairs.

"They both try to get the first serving, some how they have the idea the first serving is the best one. But they always get the 3rd or 4th because I get here before them" Said Link laughing. I had to admit; it was pretty amusing to see the two rolling down the stairs racing towards the chicken sandwich that was for lunch.

"Hear you go dear" Said Dana handing me a sandwich with chips. She reminded me a lot of Impa. "So Zelda, what school do you go to?" Asked Dana. "I've been home schooled all my life... You can call me Zel if you want." Link, Dana, and Jon nodded their heads. "That's what my friends called me back at home. Well, Impa really" I said smiling at them all. I loved this place already.

But Saria and Tetra broke my happy 'love this place' moment. "AHHH!" "ARRRGGG" They yelled running towards the chicken sandwich. Saria made if first by a mere second. And really only because Tetra tripped over the dog. Okay, maybe this place wasn't so perfect after all. I take what I said before back.

"Oh, by the way" Link said seeing me looking at the big fat white dog that they had. "This would be Valoo," He said smiling. The dog rolled over and moaned. "He's a bit lazy," He said laughing. Suddenly a little glowing light came into the room. "LOOK OUT LINK!" It yelled and fell right into his soup. "Oh, and this is the most annoying creature on earth we found a few months ago" He said glaring at the little fairy. "LIGHTY!" Saria yelled running over to it. "NO! My name is Navi!" The fairy responded.

"See Zel, I hate it. Tetra thinks its food" I looked over at tetra that was licking her lips at the sight of 'lighty' or 'Navi' "And Saria is her best friend. Well, only one that doesn't want her dead anyways. That's why its still here." Suddenly Tetra launched at the light. "FOOD!!!!" She yelled while soaring threw the air. "NO IT'S A LIGHT!" Yelled Saria chasing Tetra whom was chasing Navi. "I'M A FAIRY!" The fairy yelled going in circles. Link stood up, caught the fairy in his hands and stuck it in a jar. "There. Problem solved," He said smiling.

Tetra and Saria pouted. "Come on children. EAT." Dana said putting plates of food in front of us. We all ate our food and after Dana said. "Very good, Link why don't you show Zel around town"

Half an hour later we were out of the house and on our way. "Wow, I didn't notice you lived on a beach," I said to Link looking at the water. "Yup. Its quite nice to look at the stars at night from there." Link said looking a Zelda. "Think we can go tonight?" Zelda asked. She hoped to find romance here, and she thought she just did. And lucky for her, that's exactly what Link wanted her to say. "Sure why not." He said smiling that he has accomplished just what he wanted. "But we'll have to get rid of Captain Loon and Princess Green first." He said looking at me. "No problem" Zelda said coming up with an idea.

Five hours later Link and Zelda were headed down the beach with Saria and Tetra locked in a closet socked with blindfolds and their hands tied behind they're back. But they forgot one thing, Navi.

"Wow, its beautiful" Said Zelda looking at the stars. Link smiled and sat next to her. He slowly inched his way closer. Till he was close enough that he could lean in to kiss her when he felt right. "There are so many stars. I never get to see them from the Palace" She said still looking up.

"Yea, its really pretty tonight" Link knew that tonight was when there would be a full moon. Which is why he felt accomplished when Zelda said

"Wow, Look at the moon," She gasped.

"I know," He said now getting closer to her. She turned and saw him. And moved in closer as well. "You know what's just a beautiful as those stars?" He whispered to her ear.

"What" She said knowing the answer.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" They heard a squeaky voice behind them say. "If you're going to kiss her, DO IT ALREADY!" Navi said looking at Link.

"Navi...." Said Link annoyed.

"Really what are you waiting for? Her to take off clothes or something?!" She said. At this Zelda blushed looking at Link.

"Navi..." Said link getting more annoyed.

"I MEAN! SHES THERE WAITING YOU KNOW!" Navi said going on and on.

"Navi...." Said Link getting up over to where Navi was.

"JUST DO IT 4 GOD SAKES! THE SUN DOESN'T RISE FOR HOURS YOU KNOW! AND THE SUNSET.... WOAH YOU'LL BE WAITING FOR A WHILE! JUST DO IT!" Navi said.

And Link listened...he did it. He smacked Navi and she went flying all the way to they're neighbors house, and feel in the pool. He looked back at Zelda who was standing up brushing the sand off of her. "We should head back," She said. "Yea, before we get anymore intrusions" Link said, although he was quite disappointed.

The next morning Zelda woke up, to find that link was already down stairs. She rolled up her sleeping bag. Changed her clothes and headed down. But down stairs she was shocked to find..._to be continued_


	3. Chapter Three Unleashed Arguements

Disclaimer-Don't own anything!

Previously.... Zelda moves in and decides 2 share a room with link. A romantic evening with Link is interrupted by Navi.

-

"IMPA!" Yelled Zelda the second she was Impa in the doorway. She ran up to Impa and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you ran away from the king, I decided I would too. And I quit and came here" Impa said smiling and never looking happier. "I think your eyes have gotten bluer since yesterday" Impa said smiling very happily.

"Maybe its because I'm happy for once" Zelda laughed.

The moment was ruined when once again, Tetra and Saria fighting entered into the room. "NO I'M GOING TO SAY HI TO AUNTI IMPA FIRST!" Saria said pushing Tetra out of the way running down the stairs.

"NO I AM!" Tetra said tackling Saria from behind causing her to fall and both of them tumbled down the stairs.

"Wouldn't they have broken their heads by now?" Said Zelda looking concerned at the two children.

"Nah, they're used to it" Link said smiling at Zelda. He reached for her hand but Zelda took it away in a polite manner.

-

"Zelda come down here please!" Dana called from the kitchen the next day. I walked down stairs, being careful not to let Tetra hear me walk past her room, for she had tendency of doing that. And have taking her prisoner.

"Yes?" Zelda said walking down stairs over to where Dana, Jon and Impa were.

"We have decided since you will be living here, we should build you and Impa a room," Dana said.

[In sign language] Jon said. "Yes, you can't stay with Link forever, there will be times when you want to be to yourself"

"I'm sorry, I don't know sign language," Zelda said. "But it is kind of you to offer to make me a room, but I'm fine with Link for now" Zelda smiled.

"I'm sure you are" Impa smiled. "But like Jon said, or...motioned. There will be times when you want to be left alone for a while."

"Yes, so it should be done by, maybe next week or the week after" Dana smiled.

"Oh thank you. But you really don't have to. And what about Impa?"

"Well I wont be here for long dear. I have to move on, and get my own house. I just have the pull out sofa till I find a new job," Impa said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, well I guess I should have known that you wouldn't stay here for long" I said not smiling any more.

Some racket that sounded like a dying animal interrupted our conversation. "OMG! SOMEONE IS DYING UPSTAIRS!" I yelled racing for the stairs. I went up to find my way into Sarias room attempting to play Link's guitar. Link who had seen the whole thing laughed. "Oh, my bad" I said closing the door. Luckily Saria didn't hear me.

"Well, she is quite.. Well...awful" I said seeing Link amused and laughing.

"Yes, and it would have been the end for you if she heard you." Link smiled. "So your moving outta my room eh?" He said getting closer. But Zelda walked down stairs before he could get to close to her. She was embarrassed enough by the Navi incident the night before. And she also took the 'what are you waiting for, her to take her clothes off?' statement seriously.

"I'm sorry about that," Zelda said apologizing to the laughing adults down stairs.

"No you're right dear. She does sound like some one is dying" Dana laughed.

-

Later that day Zelda, Link and Saria were outside watching the sunset. "It looks so much nicer on the beach than in the castle" Zelda said awed by the magnificent view.

"Link" I said looking at Link in the eyes. "When am I going 2 meet your friends?" She asked. "Well, we're having a party next week..." Link said sounding worried.

Now Saria burst out laughing. "What's funny?" I asked seeing Saria couldn't stop laughing.

"Link's version of a party is a bunch of his friends come over and play computer games all night," Saria said still laughing.

At this Link blushed, "Oh Link, are you feverish" Zelda said. Really she thought he was getting ill. He touched his face and it got redder, and hotter.

"He's not sick!" An annoying voice came. "He's bl--." Link smashed her against the ground.

"No I'm fine Zel," He said smiling.

"Well computer sounds like fun" I assured Link.

"Yea, if your happy with a dork" Saria said trying to make Link upset.

"Saria, why don't you go play with Tetra and 'Polly' for a while" Link said to Saria in a 'you better leave or else' voice.

"Fine Link, I'll leave you to make a move" And Saria winked as I blushed.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around. Is that okay with you Link?" Zelda said in a not inviting tone.

"Sure. I'll go visit one of my friends that lives down the street" And they set off in different directions.

_I wish I could find love. Real love. _Zelda thought to herself. _But Link doesn't seem too dorky to me._ I looked back and saw Link walking across the street. _Dorky guys usually aren't so cute... What's different about him? And he seems cool. He's quite romantic. Which also isn't a usual characteristic of a dorky guy. Hm..._ Someone calling her name interrupted Zelda's thoughts.

"ZELDA! HEY WAIT UP!" She heard the voice shout. She turned around to find the red headed girl from the train.

"Oh hey." Zelda said smiling.

"I saw you with Link" She said. "Anything going on between you two?" She said smiling at me. Like most girls, Malon loved gossip. And of course, so did Zelda.

"Nope. Just my room mate" Zelda said smiling at Malon. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Hey I'm meeting with some friends here. Wanna come?" Malon invited.

"Sure" I said happy that maybe I could make more friends. "But I cant stay too long" _I wonder who her friends are..._

Malon led Zelda to a house that was about a block away. "MIDO!" I heard her yell. And suddenly a guy around our age came out. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Not half bad, but defiantly not as good as Link.

"This is Zelda," She said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you" I said offering my hand out. Mido kissed it. "Mido" He said. I don't know why, but I blushed. _He isn't that cute, but he is charming_ She thought.

"So I hear that you're staying with the loons," He said smiling.

"Well yes, that family is crazy. But they're really nice" I said,_ I don't know weither do defend them or not. Wait, what am I thinking. Of course I should defend them! _"They don't have to give me the home that they gave me. Its really quite nice of them" I said feeling better.

"Whatever" He said looking away. "So Malon, what's the reason of bringing such a pretty lady over to my house?" He said and winked at me. And once again I blushed.

"Nothing special. I met her on the train. She's a runaway" She said and looked at me.

We talked for a couple more minutes in till Navi interrupted us. "IN COMING!" She yelled right before crashing into me knocking me over. "LOOK! I LEARNED A NEW TRICK ZEL!" The fairy said right before a disco floor appeared hovering in the air. It was small, but perfect size for Navi. "WATCH AND LEARN!" She yelled and started dancing to 'I will survive'.

Then Zelda heard laughing. She turned around and saw Link with one of his friends cracking up like crazy.

**10 min later-**

"LINK! I CANT BELIVE YOU HAD NAVI DO THAT! IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING!" Zelda exclaimed as they walked home.

"Friends? Friends!" Link said looking at me. "Milo-." In the distance you suddenly hear... "MY NAME IS MIDO! NOT MILO! GOD DAMIT GET IT RIGHT ALREADY LINGO!" "Right...like I was saying... MIDO is a jerk, you don't want to hang around him Zel"

At this Zelda got mad. "I think I can pick my friends. And if you ask me Mido is quite charming!"

"CHARMING! He makes fun of me AND my family. Is that charming?"

"Well no offense Link but your family is a bit weird!"

"NO ITS NOT!" That very second Tetra came running out of the house chasing Valoo yelling "NO ONE SHALL STEAL ME TREASURE!!!!"

"Not weird eh?" Zelda said raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a oddball in the family!"

"ARRGGG!"

"Well your WHOLE family is full of odd balls.

"WELL ATLEAST MY PARENTS CARE ABOUT ME!"

"MATEYS SWAP THE DECKS!"

"KNOCK IT OFF TETRA!" Link and Zelda said in union. Zelda turned around walked onto the beach and sat down.

"THANKS FOR LETTING ME MAKE MY FRIENDS!" She yelled at Link who walked into the house and slammed the door.

"GIVE ME MY TREASUSE!"

-

The next day Zelda woke up and headed straight out. She had called Malon the night before. She was going to pick her up so they could spend the day at her house.

"Thanks Malon, you're a life savor" Zelda said the second Malon got there.

"No Problem. So what happened anyways?"

"Link wont let me make my own friends." She said looking out the window.

"Well what happened?" Malon said while lowering the radio.

"He got all upset because I was hanging out with Mido" Zelda said annoyed.

"Well Mido CAN be a bit of a jerk at times, so I don't blame him." Malon said.

"So now you're on Link's side?!" Zelda said now looking back at Malon. "Is ANYONE going to be on my side?"

"Hey relax. I believe you and I understand why you're upset. I'd be upset too if that happened to me." Malon said coaxing Zelda to calm down.

**Mean while....**

"You have to give her space Link. Let her make her friends. Even if he is our worst enemy" Saria said patting Link on the shoulder. "When she realizes what she's done, then I'm sure she'll talk to you again. But mainly, you should try to apologize. So that way she'll come back" Saria said looking Link straight in the eyes.

"Your right. I'll apologize tonight when she gets home." Link said getting up from where he was petting Valoo.

**Back In Malons Car....**

"Your right Malon. I'll apologize tonight when I get home."

"That's my girl" Malon said laughing. "We'll show him who's the best in apologizing" Now Zelda laughed too. "Why would we show him that?"

"Not sure Zel, but we'll be showing him something!"

And now the two girls were laughing un controllably.

**Later That night...**

Zelda walked into the door with bags from several places including Pac Sun, Hot Topic, Wet Seal and many other places. Link saw her come in and rushed over to her.

"Listen, my apologizes. Really." But before he could finish Zelda cut him off.

"No mine, I wont hang around him anymore if it really bothers you that much" She said smiling.

"Really?" Link said. "I mean, no. You be friends with who you want"

And after 5 min of sappy apologizing stuff link said... "Hey I'm going to a party. I 'real' party. Dance one. My friend got invited and he said I could come if I wanted. And to bring you" Link said smiling hoping Zelda would accept the invite. And she did. She went up stairs to change.

_Hmmm...what should I wear?_ She thought_ I want to look good, especially if I represent Hyrule at this party. Hmmm, I think this shirt would be good..._ She held up a white shirt that said 'I make this shirt look good' and I pair of baggy jeans. _Nah, it doesn't match that well. Ah hah! Perfect!_ Zelda put on a shirt that was black and said 'Falling in love is awfully simple, falling out of love is simply awful.'

"I'm ready!" Zelda said coming down stairs after an hour of getting dressed. "About time" Link said. He grabbed Zelda's hand and led her to the car. They drove down the road till they got to a house. They got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey Link! Oh this must be Zelda" He said. _The friend he was with earlier_ she thought recognizing him. "Yea, Zel, this is Mike" They shook hands and they walked in.

Everyone there was dancing. "Wanna dance?" Link asked Zelda.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter FourA New Girl Friend

Disclaimer-I don't own Zelda  
1. Previously-Link and Zelda get in a fight, and after making up Link takes Zelda to a party."Erm, I don't know how" Zelda said slightly embarrassed.  
"How? Don't you have all those fancy balls?"  
"Yes, but do you ever see me dancing?" Zelda laughed.  
Link Smiled, "True."  
"I'll just sit here" Zelda said sitting herself down on a couch. "I'll be right back" Link said and he walked off.  
"That's not nice of a guy to leave a lady by herself" A guy around 17 said coming over to sit next to her. "He said he'd be back. Didn't you hear?" Zelda said not too sure about him.  
"Yea, back when he cant find anyone as pretty as you" The guy smiled. Zelda didn't know whether to feel flattered or annoyed. But she took it flattering. He handed her a drink. She took it. She drank it down, it made her feel relaxed. "Its Malibu" He said offering her a refill. "Chicks drink" Zelda nodded. Did she know it was alcohol? No, did she know she was getting drunk? No.  
Link never did come back. Was it because he ditched her, no, it was because the guy named Blade took Zelda dancing.  
"But I don't know how to dance" Zelda insisted.  
"I'll teach you" Blade said taking Zelda's hand and led her to the dance floor. They were dancing for a few minutes before Blade got Zelda another drink. Now things started to seem more blurry. But she kept dancing. She thought she got the thing of dancing. But from everyone else view, she was a drunk girl dancing like Queen Loon.  
"Zelda" Link called grabbing her hand trying to lead her away. "Wow Link... Your REALLY hott" Zelda said then giggled. Link blushed but kept trying to get her walking to the door. "How did you get so hot- drunk zel?" He asked her. But Zelda didn't realize. "I'm not dru-." Zelda tripped over her own feet and fell on Blade.  
"There you are" He said helping her up, "I've been looking for you" He smiled and put some of his long black hair to the side of his face which revealed his blue eyes.  
"Well too bad because we're leaving" Link said pulling Zelda away from Blade.   
"No she's not" Blade said pulling Zelda back towards him.  
"PARTY!" Zelda yelled trying to dance but hard because Link and Blade were fighting over her. "Looks like she wants to stay pretty boy" Blade said grabbing Zelda's hand and taking her over to the floor. Link knew she was drunk, and stayed watching her to see what this blade guy had his intentions w/ her.

About half an hour later link got distracted when Mike came over to talk to him. Which is most probley why he didn't see the mysterious blade guy disappear with Zelda. He noticed 15 min later when Zelda wasn't with Blade on the dance floor. He ran around everywhere. He couldn't find her.

Finally he found them in the corner. Well, found Zelda. "ZELDA WHAT HAPPENED!" Link exclaimed relieved to see that she was okay. "I don't remember" She worried.

"What?" Link said confused. How could she not remember what has happened in the past 5 minutes.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything Link... I want to go home" The only thing Link knew for sure was that Zelda decently wanted to go home, why he didn't know.

He got home in a rush not knowing what had happened or what was going to happen. "Mom" Link called the second he got home. "I think Zelda needs help" Dana ran over to where Link was carrying Zelda in the house.

"Oh dear what happened?" She asked. Zelda moaned. Link laid her on the couch and watched her turn. "Link what did you give her at that party"

"ME! I didn't give her anything. She was hanging around another guy" Link looked at his feet. "Blade"

At that Dana's eyes widened. Blade was known trouble maker. "Why did you let him near her!"

"I tried stopping him" Link said explaining the story. But suddenly Saria ran out of the kitchen.

"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!" She said running in circles around Link and her mother. "WHATS GOING ON! HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH" She said.

"Mom..." Link said worried on what happened to Saria.

"She had some coke while you left, and she's been like this since" Dana said watching Saria race around the room.

"Oh I see" Link said also watching the flash of green that ran around...

"WHATS THE MATTER WITH ZELDA!" Saria said running towards her.

"She's drunk leave her alone sis" Link said walking over. Zelda was moaning and twisting and turning. Link held her hand and helped her up from the couch. "Its okay Zel, let me help you to your room" Dana smiled as she saw they were helping each other. And not fighting.

"WEEEE! LET ME HELP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Saria said following Link. Link ignored her and laid Zelda in her bed. "Go to sleep" He said, and she did.-

The next morning Zelda woke up with an awful head ache. "Oh My God ow" Zelda said rubbing her head, she lay back down. And closed her eyes. But she still had the headache. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Zelda yelled to who ever was knocking. With an asprin she thought. It was Link, her prince in shining armor. Not.

"Hey," He said walking in. "I got these for you" He said handing her a glass of water and some medicine. "It'll taste awful. But it helps" Zelda sat up. She drank her medicine. "Ugh" She said. He was right, it DOES taste awful. She lied down again and went to sleep. She woke up an hour later and she felt fine. Wow it does work she thought. She walked down stairs for breakfast.  
"Are you feeling better?" Dana asked.

"Yes thank you Dana" Zelda smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Link, he helped you out a lot last night. And he brought you the medicine not me" Dana smiled.

Zelda walked over to Links room. She opened the door to his room and found him on the computer. "Hey" She said walking over to where he was on his green bed sheets with his black laptop. "Thanks for helping me and all"

Link looked up. "Hey no problemo" He said looking up at her and then smiled. "Just so you know, school is starting soon. So we'll have to get our supplies soon" He said smirking.

"Oh wonderful!" Zelda said happily. "Shopping! Its been sooo long since I've done that. And I have so much I've needed to get." Zelda was smiling and went out of his room and into hers. She searched around the room she had painted light purple and finally found her stash. Of course she didn't leave hyrule completely empty handed. She took some money with her. "Excellent" She said when she had found it. It contained some things that she had taken. She searched threw her bag of money and makeup. Which she hadn't used for a while. Then she found it, the bracelet Impa gave her. "This was really my mothers" She said in awe looking at the bracelet. "Hard to believe" she said. It was beautiful, it had charms on it. Circles and hearts and all sorts of things, then she found a locket in her stash. It was empty, who could have put this in here she thought. Its not mine, maybe impa stuck it in here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Are you feeling better" It was Saria. _Aww, she's really sweet sometimes. _"Beacause I think link wants to make out with you but scared you have sick cooties" _okay...I take that back she's a little addling._

"Yes, I feel much better Saria, thank you" I said opening the door for her.

Saria saw the locket in Zelda's hand. "OOOOHHHH! Did Link give you that" She said looking at it. "I don't think so" Zelda said looking at it.

"Well I heard him tell his friends that you were-." Saria was interrupted by Link.

"Saria" He said giving her a look that made Zelda giggle

"No I don't think Link gave me this Saria. I just found it now." Zelda smiled. "Well I'm going to go out now okay Saria?" Zelda walked out of the room and past Link who she smiled at, and kept walking.

"Are you feeling better dear?" Dina asked as Zelda passed her in the kitchen,

"Yes a lot better" Zelda smiled. "I'm going for a small walk to clear my head" Zelda said opening the front door. _What happened last night_ Zelda thought as she couldn't recall a thing. "Hey!" She heard a voice call. She looked and saw Mido coming over. "Oh hi" Zelda said. _Should I really be talking to him, I mean after all he and Link don't really get along....is it sorta like my duty to do the same... after all we ARE room mates. _

"I saw you at the party last night with Blade" He said smirking.

"Oh," Zelda replied, she didn't like the fact that other people knew about her and Blade. _Great, now everyone will know right before school starts and I'll be the new girl that was Blades victim at the party._

"There's another party this weekend" Mido said now looking Zelda in the eyes. She looked down at her feet. _Oh god, I cant go with him that would be horrible for Link... they hate each other I couldn't... I shouldn't... I wouldn't..._ "Maybe you can come with me" Mido said smiling. _Great, he did... Oh god how do I say no?_ Zelda had never been asked any where before, and she was to much of a softy to reject someone for she was rejected in many games as a child, and hated the feeling. "Well..." He said looking at her waiting for a reply. "Um..." She said trying to find a way out of this. Luckily a near by watcher came to the rescue.

"She cant because she's coming with me" Said Link as he put his hand on her shoulder. The look on Midos face was priceless. Link looked at Zelda and Zelda nodded. "Um...yea sorry Mido." She said and together they continued walking along the beach.

"Thank you" Zelda said once they were far enough that Mido couldn't hear them.

"No problem" He said smiling at her.

"So I guess we're going together now huh" Zelda said smirking.

"I guess so" He said getting turning around as if to walk back to the house. But turned around and said "so how did you get that locket in the first place?"

"I don't know..." Zelda said looking down at it. She opened it and it was empty.

"I guess we should go back to the house now..."

They had a silent walk back to the house. When they opened the door they weren't ready for the commotion inside. Or in the mood.

Tetra and Saria were fighting...again. Saria was beating hard on Tetra and Dana was no where to be seen. "What's going on?" Link said running in to try and stop the fight. Snubbing, Saria was the one to respond.

"She called me a...a....a...a fat chicken...." She paused for a second. Then continued. "And a skinny penguin!!!" And she went back to beating out of Tetra. But Tetra just stood there, not even fighting back. Just...staring into space. Almost as if Saria wasn't even there, or any of us for that matter.

"Link..."Zelda whispered. "How can you be a skinny penguin AND a fat chicken?" She asked him. "To be honest I don't know." He said looking over at Saria beating on Tetra.

"Okay that's enough Saria" Link said pulling her away from Tetra. Zelda watched Saria struggle to get away and of course, it didn't work as Link was about twice her size. But it was still fun to watch. She went into her room, sat in her bed and went to sleep for a nap.

She woke up to screaming down stairs. She went and saw some girl in the living room fighting with Link.

"HOW COME I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU OR ANYTHING! AND WHY DO I HEAR ABOUT YOU HANGING WITH SOME GIRL THAT'S NOT ME!" I heard coming from a girl down stairs.

"SHE LIVES WITH ME CREMIA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Link was yelling back. I scanned the house quickly and realized it was me and them. "THERES NOTHING GOINGON BETWEEN US!"

_Nothing... then what were his sticking up for me... and about that party...was that all nothing? _Zelda felt hurt, what had he said to Mido, did he mean it?

"THEN HOMECOME I HEAR FROM MIDO YOUR TAKING HER TO THE PARTY THIS WEEKEND!"

"YOU KNOW MIDO HATES ME SO WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO HIM! YOU KNOW HE LIKES YOU! AND HES STILL NOT OVER YOU!"

"WELL HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT CHEATING ON ME LIKE WE WERE ON HIM!"

Now things were making since. _That's why they hate each other, he took his girl. He's right; I didn't know the whole story._

"So that's why you two don't get along huh?" Zelda said walking down stairs. "You took his girl. Twice"

"Twice?" Link looked confused.

"Yea, her. And me." Zelda walked out the door. She had to go to Mido and figure out what was going on. Because she didn't know or like it.

"WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Link said yelling after her. He probley would have chased her if Cremia hadn't come too.

"OH YEA NOTHING!" She said not very happy that he cared what Zelda thought.

"CREMIA! ZELDA! OH THERES NO WINNING HERE IS THERE?!" Link walked back in the house and Romania got in her car and drove off as Zelda continued walking.

She knocked on Midos door and he answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. Your right. I don't know what happened. And I change my mind. I do want to know"


	5. Chapter FiveHyrulian Guards

Disclaimer- Unfortuntly I don't own Zelda...Tear  
  
Previously... At a party Zelda meets a guy named Blade and gets drunk. She goes on a walk and runs into Mido who asks to take her to a party, she declines with the help of Link who offers to take her. But when Cremia finds out about Zelda and visits Link arguments are once again in the air.  
  
"Come in, come in." Mido said welcoming her into her home. "Link and I have always disliked each other, see. He doesn't fit in very well, and well, I do. And he took my girl, Cremia from me a few months back."  
  
"Oh that's awful." Zelda said. "How?"  
  
"Well Cremia was my girlfriend, and well, I guess I wasn't good enough and two timed me with Link. And well, I guess you figure what happened from there..."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Well if your still free this weekend I'll go with you to that party..."  
  
"I'd love to take you." Mido grinned. Always works...  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you Malon." Zelda said as she got in Malon's car.  
  
"Hey no problemo. Told ya I'd be here for ya when ya needed me. Just two things."  
  
"What?" Zelda was worried..usually buts were bad. She had already explained why she and Link were in a fight, and what she had coming she'd never expect.  
  
"I live on a ranch so ya have to wake up early. And two is that well...Cremia...she's sort of my sister."  
  
The look on Zelda's face was priceless. "Cremia? The one that hates me..."  
  
"Oh she don't hate you.. she just thinks your stealing Link that's all."  
  
"Why would I?" Zelda smirked. But her good mood was interrupted by horns. "OH SHIT!"   
  
"What?" Malon said stopping the car.  
  
"DON'T STOP KEEP DRIVING! HURRY GET TO THE HOUSE!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"THE GUARDS ARE LOOKING FOR ME HERE. HIDE ME!" Malon threw a blanket over Zelda as she huddled on the floor.  
  
Mean while....  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?!"  
  
"Its me!" Great...Link... Cremia thought.  
  
"What do you want!" Like I care...but whatever...  
  
"To give the most beautiful woman of my life flowers and an apology"  
  
"Fine come in" How does he ALWAYS make up for himself?  
  
"I'm really so-." Link was inturupted by Zelda and Malon rushing in.  
  
"Whats going on?" Romania asked.  
  
"NONE YA!" Malon yelled getting Zelda into a door hidden under the rug. She covered it back with the rug. "Zelda's not here." She said just as a guard walked in.  
  
"Have any of you seen Princess Zelda of Hyrule? She has run away and we are looking for her. There is great reward for whoever finds her and great punishment for whoever kidnapped her."  
  
"No I do not see her. Honest" Malon said smiling.  
  
"Is she blonde?" Romani asked not knowing she wasn't there. Oh no! Link thought. Damn Romania shes gonna give it away! Oh goddesses let them think of something...  
  
"Romania stop asking stupid questions." Cremia said understanding what was going on.  
  
"She is little girl. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Bec—."   
  
"ROMANI! GO TO YOUR ROOM! THIS IS A BIG PEOPLE DISCUSION!" Malon ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry, she thinks she knows everything. She thinks that this young girl named Sheik is Zelda, I don't know why. She works here and has been thinking its her since. Would you like to see her? Maybe she knows.."  
  
HELL IS SHE CRAZY!!! Link thought. She's leading them right to her!  
  
"No, seeking to a peasant is bad enough, but a peasants worker. They are of no help."  
  
The guard left and Cremia looked insulted. Ingo walked in. "What was that about?! Malon I send you on one trip to Hyrule and you mess everything up. You're a disgrace to Librianna!"   
  
"We'll live" Malon said going out side. Ingo followed along with Cremia and Link. Zelda started banging on the door. "HELLO!!! ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!" Romani opened the door for her.  
  
"You are the princess." She said giving her a dirty look. "And I'm going to tell on you!"  
  
"NO NO NO!" Zelda said grabbing the little girl. "Listen, whats your name little girl?"  
  
"Romani, and I'm not little! I'm 10!"   
  
"Oh I'm sorry Romani. Listen, do you dream of marrying a prince one day?"  
  
"No..."She said excited.  
  
"Well I don't either. But my daddy is making me. Do you like it when Ingo tells you what to do?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I hate it when my dad does. So I ran away. Would you like to run away from Ingo and get away with it?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well I want to get away from my father. Is that okay?"  
  
"Okay...but don't pull my leg or.."  
  
"I wont" Zelda laughed. Who knew kids were this easy. Geez..next time I'll just get her a lolly pop.  
  
God shes stupid, now if I want anything I'll just black mail her.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Zelda you can come home with me" Link said smiling letting his hand out so he could take Zelda's and take her to the car.  
  
"They so like eachother" Malon whispered to Cremia.  
  
"Yea it almost makes me wanna break up with him." Cremia laughed. "So they could get together."  
  
"Well why don't you? I mean you've still got Mido."  
  
"Just can't say no can he?"  
  
The two girls laughed.  
  
"What?" Zelda said looking curiously at the two.  
  
"Nothing..." They said innocently.  
  
"Much..." Malon said under her breath and they were laughing again.  
  
"What ever. Well yes Link I'd love to, just no more suprises okay?"  
  
Link smiled. "Okay."  
  
"ZELDA!" Link yelled. "WHY IS MILO HERE!"  
  
"Its Mido...and I'm right next to you just so you know Dink."  
  
"I don't give."  
  
"Because he's taking me to the party, remember?"  
  
"No actually I don't Zelda."  
  
Gotta love that look on Dink's face. Mido thought. He takes my girl I take his.  
  
"Well I am. Are you going to stop me?" Zelda said looking at link.  
  
"Um.. no. You have your life" Link faked smiled. Zelda smiled back and walked out the door with Mido.  
  
She's going to regreat that. And come running back to me. Well, I'll make sure of that. I won with Cremia, I can win with Zelda. Link thought as he dialed Cremia's number.  
  
"Cremia....hey yea! Party, be there in 10." He hung up got ready and got in his car.  
  
Mean While....  
  
"So who's party is it?" Zelda asked Mido as he was driving.   
  
"Lulu's, it's a band party for her band and friends. And guess who just happens to be Lulu's boyfriend"  
  
"You're her boyfriend!"  
  
"Yes, that would be correct:" Mido smiled.  
  
Her boyfriend, but taking me. That's not right. Not right at all. Poor Lulu, her boyfriend is going to be going with some new comer run away.  
  
"Stop the car." She said, and he obeyed. She opened the door and got ready to walk back but Mido stopped her.  
  
"Where ya going?" He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"You're her boy friend. You should be with her!"  
  
"But I plan on dumping her, so I can be with a even better gal"  
  
Zelda wasn't pleased. But went along with it.   
  
Back with Link and Cremia  
  
"So we're going to make Zelda jelous? Yet you have me..."  
  
"No Cremia. We're going to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Why? Shes how old? I think she can take care of herself."  
  
"Shes 16. And she can't! Blade could have raped her the other night. And he might have."  
  
"Well now who made you her guardian?"  
  
Link made a face, "But..."  
  
"How bout this, lets go and have FUN. Forget Zelda, and think about your current girl friend. How does that sound Link?"  
  
Link sighed. "Cremia..."  
  
"Link... I know you love me. And that's why I have you and all. But stop thinking about Zelda ya no what I mean?" Cremia laughed.   
  
"Its not funny... but what ever"  
  
They got to the party and found what they least expected.

_To Be continued_   
  



End file.
